Colte
Colt (コルト, Koruto) is an extend who took irregular modifications in order to work at a construction site, in order to be able to take care of his mother. He eventually took some missions from Spitzbergen, that eventually led to his death. Appearance A nice face with an undercut and ear piercings makes him pleasant to look at from the bust and up. His modifications are not as charming, they're industrial and disproportionate to his body. Personality He's a kleptomaniac and a liar. However those traits are just lethally mischievous. He doesn't make good decisions and is a little out of touch with reality, presumably because of the amount of times his body gave out on him. Plot Colte had collapsed near Juzo's place and Chhrstina found him and called for Mary. She recognized the man as Colte and they brought him down. There she performed some medical checkups and explained who he was, and as he was pushing himself hard, maybe it was time to remove his extends, but Colte then woke up, telling her to not do it, as he still needs this body. He gave an arm to Mary, which she really found well done, even though it looked like and old model. Colte told her soon he will be able to pay for his medical fees, as he found good job and that his mother became tester for Beruhren, but suffered damage as she wasn't compatible with their new devices. As he left, Tetsuro Arahabaki followed him and asked him to return what he stole and he won't tell Mary. Colte tried to run, but Tetsuro used his Harmony device stopping him for a moment and making him fall. Colte then attacked Tetsuro, smashing him against the wall. Colte asked what he did, as it was awesome, but felt like his brain got fried for a moment. As they introduced to each other, Colte asked him if he wanted to help him with a job, but Tetsuro figured its something bad. He asked Colte if he really wanted to do that, and Colte told him that he wanted to do something for the people who believed there is future for them. Before leaving he told him place and time if Tetsuro wanted to come. Colte came hold checking on his mother and bringing food to his little sisters, promising them that from tomorrow he will be bringing them more delicious food. On the next day Colte went to the ceremony and caused an explosion, going towards the train, he saw an overextend holding Mary and Tetsuro and told him to release them while pointing a gun at him, but Tetsuro told him he was controlling the overextend and Colte got excited thinking that was amazing. Colte explained that if something happened during the ceremony, all of Beruhren officials will head into the train and that the train had a bomb. Tetsuro tried taking the remote control for the bomb, but Colte was prepared to do anything for his sisters. As the train moved, they got noticed and shot the remote control, so Colte having no choice jumped on the train followed by Tetsuro. Tetsuro then hit a ramp and was about to fall, but Colte caught him and pulled him on the train. He still tried to convince Colte to stop, but he refused. An overextend then came and Tetsuro tried holding him, while Colte escape, but Colte went and activated manually the bomb. As he did, Tetsuro got defeated and Colte captured. Colte told the man it was too late as he had activated the bomb, and even if he die, his family will receive the money as long as the officials die too. But the man explained they figured Spitzbergen plan and the official remained in a train car at the station, while on the train there are innocent protesters and orphans, planning to label Spitzbergen as terrorists killing innocent people. As they detached the train car with the bomb, Colte managed to free himself and jumped on it. He planned to deactivate the bomb but got shot in the back. With his last strenght, he took out the bomb and tried throwing it, but his medicine was off and he stopped moving. Seeing that, Tetsuro activated his Harmony device managing to get up and go catch the bomb and threw it in the air, so it detonated safely. Tetsuro grabbed Colte and jumped off the train. Later they went to check on Colte, and Mary commented they used anti-extend bullets on him, so they need to threat him quickly, but Colte stood up, saying he was fine and thanked Tetsuro for helping out and not killing any innocent people. Mary asked him from where he got the parts, and Colte explained he stole them from the black market. Colte asked Tetsuro to take over his body and walk him home, as he couldn't do it himself and Tetsuro agreed. As they reached his house and he saw his sisters, Colte thanked Tetsuro and died. Powers and Abilities Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male